


Make A Wish

by StarScheme



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Stevinel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genie spinel, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScheme/pseuds/StarScheme
Summary: When Steven joins Connie on an adventure into the Cave of Wonders, he gains the power to make all his wishes come true. However, Stevens wish may not be so easily granted by the pink, pigtailed Genie that appears before him.The Genie does her best to figure out what wishes Steven would want while he enjoys the company and shows her the human world she hasn’t seen in 6 thousand years.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stevinel Fanfiction. A romance between Steven Universe and Spinel, If you do not like the ship, this is not the story for you. 
> 
> Also, this story is loosely based on Disney’s Aladdin. Mostly due to some AU drawings I was requested to do via Tumblr. Enjoy!

Inside a busy Desert city, a young man walked along side his pet, making his way through the bazaar. This young man was well known throughout the main part of the city, mainly because his pet happened to be a large lion. 

It alarmed the villagers, so this young man tried not to walk him out in busy days, but the Lion was getting restless and insisted on taking the young man with him for a walk.

“Good morning, Steven,” another young man called out, the son of a merchant selling his goods in town.

“I see you’re scaring the populace rather early.”

The curly haired young man smiled and waved at his friend as his Lion began smelling the food intrusively. “He wouldn’t let me stay home. For some reason, he was pretty insistent that I come with him today.”

“That’s because you barely come out anymore,” replied the young man. “My dad was talking about it the other day. You need to try and—-hey!” The boy waved his hand in front of the Lions nose as if to shoo him off.

Steven chuckled and gently pulled his Lion back, “sorry. He’s curious.”

“THEIF!!” Called out a man in anger, forcing the attention of everyone within earshot. Steven being one of them, he looked over to see a large man gripping a young woman’s wrist tight.

“I-I didn’t know! I can pay if you let me go to the palace!” The girl pleaded, the hood she wore uncovering her face in the struggle.

Steven had never seen the girl before. She must have been new to this place. Though he didn’t know her, she looked terrified. The young merchant boy was watching as well, shaking his head with a sigh. “That’s a shame. I’m just glad you’re not getting involved like you—-oh crap! Steven!!” After realizing that Steven was already rushing over to the girl with Lion on his heels, the merchant boy panicked.

“What’s going on here?” Steven asked as he came up beside the young woman, who gasped in alarm as his Lion began to sniff her, but unable to run away due to the large mans grip on her wrist.

The man looked uncomfortable upon the appearance of the large lion, but he remained adamant in his first accusation. “She stole an apple from my cart. She’s a thieving rat and I’m going to—“

“I didn’t know I had to pay. There was a kid that looked hungry so I—“

“Stealing is stealing,” the man insisted, pulling a large knife out from behind his back and slamming her arm against his cart, readying himself to take her hand as compensation.

The girl struggled a bit more, but her fear wasn’t needed as Steven held the mans hand to stop him.

“I’ll pay you for the apple later on. She didn’t know what she was doing.”

“The law is the law,” insisted the man, at least until Stevens Lion bared it’s teeth and began to growl.

Normally Steven didn’t like seeing Lion intimidate others, but he wasn’t about to watch someone lose a hand over an apple.

The man begrudgingly put his knife away. “F-fine, but I expect my money soon!” He demanded, still trying to sound tough. Most people that Steven was too kind, but his Lion didn’t share his compassion. It was probably the only reason such a sweet boy lasted this long in such a violent place.

The girl exhaled in relief as the man released her arm and rubbed her wrist. Though her hand was safe for now, Steven noticed a few guards rushing over, no doubt after hearing the man shout out.

“Sorry about this,” Steven said quickly before he grabbed the girl gently by the waist and hoisted her up onto his Lions back, getting on himself just behind her. “Come on, Lion!”

The girl panicked at once. She was sitting on the back of a Lion with a stranger. Before she could voice her concern, the Lion had already begun to dash through the crowd, carrying them both away, the girl leaving a trail of sound from her frightened scream. 

After enduring the girls frantic scream for a minute, the Lion finally stopped running and stopped at a rather run down shack. With everything stopped, Steven stared at the young woman, waiting to see if she was going to start screaming again.

“I’m really sorry,” Steven began cautiously. “Some guards were coming and Lion is really fast. I didn’t have time to explain before we had to run.”

The girl allowed herself to calm down, and fully removed the hood that was partially covering her face. She wore large glasses over sun kissed skin, her long ebony hair pulled back into a large braid. “Thank you for your help,” she said finally.

Steven smiled and jumped down from Lions back, holding out his hand for the girl. “Well you clearly haven’t been to this town before.”

She took his hand and hopped down as well, feeling much braver about the Lion now and pet it’s back lightly. “Thank you too.”

“His name is Lion and my name is Steven.”

“I’m Connie. It’s nice to meet you both,” she greeted with a smile. Though she’d only met him, he’d helped her without asking for anything in return. Perhaps he was someone she could trust.

“So, you’re new here?” Steven asked as Lion simply wandered off into the little house.

Connie seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question, but she nodded a little. “Sort of. ...I’m not usually allowed outside. My mother is a bit...overprotective.”

“So you snuck out?”

“I’m going to have to get married soon. ...so instead of entering a loveless union, I decided to run.”

Steven frowned. It sounded like a sound reason to flee, but her parents were probably worried. “So what are you gonna do? You don’t have any money since you couldn’t pay for the apple and you don’t seem like the type to actually steal.”

Connie stared at Steven intently, as if trying to decide something based off eye contact. He looked uncomfortable, but stayed silent as he looked back at her, unsure what to say anyhow.

“Do you believe in Magic?” Connie asked seriously. When Steven nodded his head in reply Connie grinned and pulled a large parchment from her cloak. “I found a treasure map to something called, The Cave of Wonders! It’s been a legend for thousands of years, but I came across an actual map AND the keys!” Connie explained in excitement. “Inside that cave is untold treasure. If I can get there and get just some of it, I can live on my own without having to get married to someone my parents choose for me.”

Steven was endeared by her enthusiasm and somewhat intrigued by the mention of magic and a mythical cave. Still, why would she say all this to a total stranger? “That sounds great,” he began, “but wouldn’t that be sorta dangerous for you? I mean, there a lot of bandits that might—“

“—that’s why YOU should come with me!” Connie interrupted cheerfully.

“Me?!”

“Yes! You seem strong and your Lion is so fast, I bet we’d make it there much faster than I had planned on my own!”

Steven was a little taken aback. What she was proposing sounded amazing, but was it okay for her to share this with him? “Are...you sure? You don’t know me. What if I were a crazy person?”

“You own a Lion. You’re definitely weird, but I don’t think you’re crazy. Besides, you helped me out earlier when no one else would. I’m willing to bet you’re a good person. A good person who could use some treasure of your own I’m sure.” Connie added as she looked back at the run down home. “So what do you say? I have the map and the key, you have the means of travel and the muscle. Together, we can make our wishes come true.”

Wishes? Steven thought for a moment. Could he really have his dreams come true by going on this treasure hunt with her? Connie wanted to avoid an arranged marriage, but what he wanted was probably something money wouldn’t help him with. Still, he didn’t have much keeping him here and the idea of searching a magical cave was intriguing on its own. Even if his wishes couldn’t be granted by gold, Steven smiled at Connie and nodded his head.

“I’m in,” he agreed cheerfully. 


	2. The Cave of Wonders

It had been days since Steven and Connie had left in search of the mythical cave and its treasures. In that time, the two had become good friends, talking about all the things they might find in the cave. Connie often went on about all the plans she had when she got the treasure. It seemed that though her parents were intent on marrying her off by her next birthday, Connie dreamed of traveling the world and writing down her exploits for everyone to read. Steven was actually a little jealous of Connie’s aspirations. She had so many plans for the future and so many things she wanted to do. However, Steven couldn’t really think of what he would do with all that gold. Money was never really something he worried about. It’s not as if he had a lot, it was just that he didn’t need a lot of things.

Following Connie’s map, they should be coming close to where they needed to be. Although, according to the myth, all they had to do was place two pieces of the golden scarab key together and follow them. They both agreed it was better to get as close as the map allowed so that Lion wouldn’t have to run too far.

“Are we getting close,” asked Steven, both of them walking beside Lion to give him a break from carrying them.

Connie scanned the map carefully, “We should be…” she replied, looking back up at the sky to read the stars. “In fact, I think we might be close enough to put the keys together,” she finished with an excited jump in her step.

Steven nodded his head and hopped onto Lions back, holding out his hand for Connie to help her up. Once she was settled on the beasts back, Connie took a deep breath and pulled out the golden scarab halves. She had been dreaming about this day for so long, what if she put the pieces together and nothing happened? Then she would have not only looked like an idiot, but wasted all of Steven’s time for nothing. She needed one more moment to breathe before finally placing the pieces together. The result was almost instant. Once the pieces were together the golden scarabs wings began to flutter and it flew off like a shot. Steven didn’t even need to tell Lion to chase after it, his pet was intrigued by the trail of gold that the key was leaving behind and immediately dashed after it, almost losing the two young adults on his back as a result.

Steven and Connie watched with stars in their eyes as Lion nearly caught up with the key before it stopped and separated into two pieces once again and landed on the sand. Everything was quiet for a moment, but just as Connie was about to speak, the ground beneath them began to tremble, leaving the two children in awe as they watched the mountain of sand form into a tigers head.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” the cave asked in a deep bellowing voice.

Connie and Steven looked at one another before nodding, as if deciding silently to answer together, “We do! Connie and Steven Universe,” they announced in unison.

“Know this…only **one **may enter here. One whose worth lies far within, a **diamond **in the rough,” growled the cave before becoming still, it’s tongue shifting into stairs that led down into the cave.

“Only one…?” Connie repeated. She had not anticipated this. Nothing in the legends mentioned requirements for entering the cave. “What should we do? What if neither of us can enter? Or what if we get it wrong and the Cave vanishes forever?”

Steven wasn’t quite sure what to do either. Connie was the one who was supposed to know most about this. “You should go. You’re the one that’s been searching for the cave all this time.”

“But what if I’m not the one….?” Connie began with an anxious look on her face. She’d been so excited to get here, but now that she stood at its steps, she felt a bit overwhelmed. This cave was magic and was clearly going to change anyone that stepped inside. It probably wouldn’t look too fondly on a girl that was still hiding something from her new friend.   
“You should go in,” she insisted as she turned to Steven. “You have a really good heart. If anyone has a chance of getting accepted, I think it’s you.”

Steven was reluctant to readily accept the offer, but something was telling him that if he didn’t go in, he’d regret it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to stare up at the tigers head. “I will go in,” he shouted as bravely as he could.

“Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp,” the cave ordered.

Both Steven and Connie looked confused. What Lamp was it talking about? Weren’t they here for treasure? Even so, Steven stepped onto the stairs and headed down slowly. Though he meant to go in alone, Lion followed after him, leaving Connie to wait up at the entrance alone and anxious.

Making his way down further into the cave, Steven was awed to step into a room that was filled to the ceiling with gold and jewels, but he didn’t see any sort of lamp among them and he was afraid to touch anything in order to look behind it. Who was he to rebel against a giant magical tiger head? Lion seemed behaved enough not to touch anything either, but the beast was following his nose and apparently sniffed something intriguing since he dashed off before Steven could stop him.

“Ah! L-Lion! Lion!” Steven called after his pet, darting ahead to follow him in hopes that he didn’t accidentally knock something over or try to eat a ruby because it looked like an apple. He wasn’t sure what the cave would do to them if they broke a rule, but it probably wasn’t good. “Lion, get back here!” he insisted, finally catching up to his furry friend at the bottom of a large staircase. Looking up, he could see an illuminated, golden lamp sitting at the top.   
“Good boy…” Steven muttered with a smile, ruffling his Lions mane before he began to climb the stairs. He wasn’t sure why the lamp was so important. Maybe it was some sort of test. Reach the lamp and get the treasure? When he reached the top, he reached out and grabbed the lamp, examining it carefully. It looked rather ordinary aside from an engraved heart on either side. On the left, the heart was right side up and on the right, the heart was upside down. Did that mean anything? He leaned in closer, rubbing the engraved heart of the dust that covered it, wondering if there was something more beneath the dirt.

Instead, the lamp began to tremble in his hands and he heard what sounded like a girl’s excited laughter echoing through the room. The whole cave rumbled now and sand started to trickle from the ceiling as if it was ready to fall down on top of him. The Cave growled something he didn’t quite catch, but it didn’t sound happy at all. Everything around him was happening at once. A cloud of pink smoke was seeping quickly from the lamp as the stairs beneath him started to crumble. Lion had rushed over to Steven in order to protect him, but it was all too late. Even as Steven and Lion dashed down the stairs, debris was falling all around them and something hard struck Steven at the back of the head. He grunted in pain and just before everything went dark, he saw a flash of pink light and heard a woman’s voice call out to him, “Watch out, Master!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short update. Just had to get this little bit out of the way. lol


End file.
